An antenna is an electrical device that converts electric power into radio waves, and/or vice versa. Antennas are usually used with, or provided as part of, a radio transmitter and/or radio receiver. They are used in systems such as radio broadcasting, television, radar, cell phones, satellite communications, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, etc.
Antennas can be mounted on a surface or can be included in such systems. Size restrictions of various systems impose limits on sizes of antennas. In such systems, an antenna can include a conductive line or pattern formed by a printed circuit conductor. An example of such antennas, is the “patch” antenna. Patch antennas may include a printed circuit conductor area. Such patch antennas may suffer from limited bandwidth capability. A bowtie patch antenna comprises triangular patches that are fed either through a microstrip line on their surface or by lines originating on different conductor layers. Such bowtie shaped patch antennas generally consist of two triangular shaped patches which converge at the points of the triangles.
The above-described background relating to antennas for various wireless applications is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of antenna technology, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding antennas may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.